Unfaithful
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: Felicia Vargas is going to the World Academy and is happily dating Alfred F. Jones. Her feelings for him get complicated when the new German student, Ludwig, arrives. Felicia can't get over the fact he looks like her best friend...who died several years ago. Pairings are: AmeIta, GerIta, PruHun, Spamano, some AusHun...other pairings later on. Some Nyotalia...
1. His Sunset?

**A/N: *sighs* Yes, people. Another story I'm starting :P This is like my ninth one… **

**xD so story will have both AmeIta and GerIta. I love both of the couples :D **

**Ok, let's get started ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED HETALIA GERITA WOULD BE HAPPENING…and AmeIta…yeah xD and USUk and PruHun and PruCan…ok, I'm stopping….**

**Song Inspiration: Unfaithful by Rihanna**

**P.S. I got HRE's name from someone else, but if you can come up with a better name, I'd appreciate it :D**

**Germania is Regis **

**Chapter 1**

**His Sunset? **

The sun was shining, the wind was blowing, and the sky was crystal clear. Seven year old Felicia Vargas felt free, laying down in the field and looking at the sky. There was not even one cloud.

It was so quiet. Nothing could ruin this beautiful summer day.

Absolutely nothing.

The sound of footsteps pounded on the ground, but Felicia kept her eyes shut. It was either her grandfather, Roma, coming to check on her or her best friend.

"Felicia, there you are." Felicia opened up her eyes to see a pair of big blue orbs gazing down at her. She smiled, lifted up her hand touched her best friend's face. He blushed at her contact. "Er, uh, Roderich told me you would be here."

Felicia smiled. Her best friend, Aldrich Beilschimdt, had blond hair and big blue eyes. He was nice and caring although at times he would have a big temper. He and his younger brother, Gilbert, were living here with their cousin, Roderich Eldestein for the summer.

"Come sit with me." She patted the spot next to her.

Aldrich, who was still blushing, sat down next to her. They gazed up at the sky and day dreamed. The two children didn't need to talk to be completely comfortable with each other. It wasn't awkward. It was…

Perfect.

"Say, Felicia?" Aldrich said, "Roderich wants to go into town. Want to come?"

"Ve~ I'd love to." Her hazel eyes sparkled and she stood up. "I'm going to bring the soccer ball, just in case we have time to play in the park."

Aldrich stood up and reached out his hand for Felicia to take. Smiling, their hands met and he pulled her up. The two seemed to be trapped in some type of daze. Blue orbs stared into hazel orbs, mesmerized with each other.

Aldrich leaned forward and pecked Felicia on the lips. When the kiss ended, the two children were both red in the face. Felicia hugged Aldrich and said, "Let's go to town, ve~"

Felicia's grandfather, Roma, owned a good chunk of land. When she was bored and her grandfather wasn't working, they would come out here to play soccer. It was her most favorite thing to do. Ever since her grandfather's friend, Regis, brought Aldrich over to her house, she had someone else to play with.

Sometimes, her big brother (He wasn't really her big brother, but he had always been in her life so he was like one) Francis would come over with Roderich and Elizaveta.

Her twin brother, Lovino, was in Spain. She hoped he would come back soon because she missed him deeply. Even though the hardly showed his affection, she knew Lovino loved her.

When they made it back to the house, Roderich was standing on the porch, tossing the soccer ball up and down, and he looked beyond annoyed.

"What took you two so long? We gotta go before the shop closes." Roderich nearly yelled at them.

"Ve~ I'm sorry, Roddy. Erm, where is Gilbert?" Felicia asked, noticing the seven year old albino boy was nowhere to be seen. Aldrich groaned and rubbed his temples.

"My younger _bruder_ is causing trouble again. Let's just go without him. It'll be peaceful for once. Right, Roddy?"

The nine year old Austrian boy agreed and soon they left Felicia's house and began the walk down the dirt road to head into town. Roderich and Aldrich talked about going to the World Academy, which Aldrich and Gilbert's father was the headmaster of.

"I hope we can all go together one day." Felicia looped her arms through Roderich and Aldrich's. She smiled, "I want to go with Eliza, Gilbert, Francis, Lovi, and you two. School is more fun being surrounded by the people you love."

Aldrich blushed when he thought about love. He did love Felicia, but was it the kind of love is parents have? Or was his love for Felicia simply puppy love? He didn't want to feel puppy love. Who cares what kind of love it is anyway?

Being surrounded by the people you love is wonderful.

Roderich noticed the look on his cousin's face and he couldn't help but smile affectionately. When they were older, he was going to play matchmaker. Obviously, Francis and Gilbert would help too.

When they made it to town, the three kids immediately went to the butcher shop to get some meat. Once Roderich got what he needed, he and Aldrich treated Felicia to some gelato.

They exited the gelato shop as the sun was getting lower. Roderich told them they should go home, but Felicia said she wanted to play soccer in the park. Aldrich shook his head. "Felicia, it'll be dark soon. We don't have enough time to play a game. Plus, Gil or Francis isn't here to even out the teams…"

"Please? It won't take long I promise." Her eyes sparkled and her lip poked out to reveal her signature pout. Aldrich thought she looked incredibly cute doing that and he just couldn't say no.

"Fine. One quick game. Let's go to the park." Aldrich sighed.

"Yay! Thank you!" Felicia hugged Aldrich and gave him a peck on the cheek. Roderich wished he had a camera to take a picture of his cousin's face.

They walked down the sidewalk and passed Felicia's favorite restaurant ( Roderich had to drag her way from the smell of tomatoes and pasta) and soon they were at the park. It was quiet and no one was there.

This day was perfect. Still nothing could ruin it.

"Ve~ Watch me guys! I've gotten better." Felicia bounced the soccer on her knees, alternating between each one. Her right knee went higher and it tossed the ball up to the top of her head.

Aldrich clapped. "Very good, Feli! You're going to be a pro soccer player in no time."

Felicia blushed and she lost her concentration. The ball rolled off of her head and bounced down the field until it came to steady roll in the middle of the street. "Oh, I'll get it, Feli!"

Aldrich ran out into the street.

Then it happened quickly.

A car came charging down the street and hit Aldrich. He shrieked as he was tossed up in the air and then he landed on the road. The car kept going and did not stop.

"_**ALDRICH!**_" Felicia yelled at the top her lungs as she charged toward him. Roderich was faster and reached him first.

"Help, somebody! Help!" Felicia cried. For some reason, there were no people out on the streets. It frustrated her and hot tears came down her cheeks.

Roderich put both of his hands on his cousin's chest and began to press. Felicia felt useless standing here. She had to do something instead of cry.

The Italian girl took off down the sidewalk. She busted into the restaurant and yelled, "Help! My friend has just been run over by a car! We need paramedics!"

Several people jumped up and followed Felicia to where Aldrich and Roderich were. Someone had already called the police. It was dark now. It scared Felicia to know it was dark.

There was no hope. When there are funerals, people's births are referred to as a sunrise. Their deaths are referred to as a sunset.

Was it already too late? When the sun set did Aldrich take his final breath?

"He's alive, but he needs medical attention now!" The man said as he inspected Aldrich's body. A young woman approached Felicia and asked, "Where are your parents?"

"M-My grandpa Roma lives right down that dirt road. He's probably looking for us."

The young woman offered to take her home, but she refused to. Felicia had to stay with Aldrich and Roderich. Her heart was pounding and in the corner of her eye she spotted the cursed little sphere.

Felicia charged at the soccer ball and kicked it further into the park. She growled and was about to go after it, until she felt arms circle around her and hug her from behind.

"Feli, calm down! It's not awesome seeing you like this!" Gilbert said. He tried to avoid looking at his older brother, who had a pool of blood around him and a little pulse.

"N-No! Gil it's my fault! I should've just gone home when Roddy told me too! I'm the reason that stupid soccer ball went into the street!" Felicia yelled. More tears came down her face.

The sirens made her jump and Gilbert hugged her tighter. Regis got into the ambulance with Aldrich while Roma asked Roderich what had happened. He was so shaken that he hardly got any words out.

"Shhh, it's ok, Feli. My older bruder is strong. Nothing can bring him down. He's invincible…" A single tear ran down Gilbert's face and landed in Felicia's hair.

"Feli, Gil, let's go. We are going to the hospital." Roma said.

***( At the Hospital)***

Felicia, Gilbert, Roderich, and Roma were sitting in the waiting area. Regis was speaking with the doctor about his son's health. Felicia's heart was beating fast, her palms were sweaty, face red, and tears still running down her cheeks.

If Aldrich died…

"He's in a coma. The doctors don't know if he will make it through." Regis's voice wavered. His voice became gruff and he glared at Roderich and Felicia. "Tell me why you guys thought it'd be good to go to the park at night?! Roderich, I told you to go get the food then come back! Not take a detour to the fucking park!"

The children flinched at Regis's harsh language.

"Now, your cousin is in a coma! He might die or never wake up! Does soccer sound fun now?! Does it?!"

"Regis!" Roma glared at his German friend. "Kids make mistakes. We have all made mistakes. Stop yelling at them. They have already had a hard night. Quit making it worse!"

Regis glared at Roderich and Felicia and said, "This is the last time I will trust you to do anything for me."

Regis walked off and Roderich and Felicia began to cry. Roma tried to comfort the two, but to no avail.

Eventually, Regis came and took Gilbert and Roderich back to Roma's house. He was going to have Aldrich transported to the hospital in Germany. Felicia may not even be able to say goodbye.

Before Felicia went home, she went to see Aldrich. It was hard, seeing him with all those bruises, and hooked up to all those machines. Nonetheless, she approached and put a warm hand on his icy one.

"Aldrich, I-I'm sorry." More tears threatened to fall, but she had to be strong. "I won't ever play soccer again! But, please," Her grip on his hand tightened, "don't die! I love you. Your sun can't set. It just can't!"

Roma watched sadly as his granddaughter begged her best friend to stay alive. It was a heart wrenching sight and he wanted to cry as well. Gently, he whispered to Felicia. "We have to go now…Say goodbye."

Felicia crossed her arms and glared at her grandpa. "No! I won't say goodbye. He'll wake up soon! He won't have his sunset this soon. If I say goodbye, then it will feel like he's dying."

Roma didn't want to say, but Aldrich may die. He was only nine years old and his body was so weak and fragile.

"See you soon, Aldrich." Felicia whispered before leaving his room.

***( Five Years Later)***

"Ve~ Hi Aldrich! You've grown!" Twelve year old, Felicia Vargas, said to her comatose German friend.

Felicia had grown into a cute, petite teenage girl. Her auburn hair was down her back and she had a nice figure. Most boys would try to flirt with her, but she was completely clueless.

"Anyway, um, I'll be going away for a while. See, I got accepted into World Academy." Felicia nervously tugged on her plaid, red skirt. "And, the only time I will be able to see you is when I come home for break. So,"

"Sorella!" Felicia glared at her twin brother, Lovino, in annoyance.

"What is it, Lovino? I'm speaking to Aldrich!" Felicia yelled back at him.

"Yeah," He entered the room and said, "Hello potato sucking bastard. Wake up soon!" Lovino turned his attention back to his sister. "Grandpa is out waiting in the car. We have to go or we'll miss our flight."

Felicia rolled her eyes. "Ok, Lovi. I get it. Now, please leave…"

Lovino muttered curses under his breath and he left the room. Felicia sighed a breath of relief knowing she could talk to Aldrich without any interruptions.

"Like I was saying, you won't be able to hear my voice anymore. But, I'll try to move on and make a life for myself. I had to go to numerous therapists as a kid so I could cope with your absence. But, I'm happy now!" She kissed his cheek. "And when you wake up, I'll have your papa call me so I can come to you, ok?"

No response.

Felicia stood up. "Bye, Aldrich. I'll be back soon."

She walked out of the room, while brushing a few tears from her cheeks. Tomorrow, she would be in America where she would begin her studies at the World Academy. Gilbert, Roderich, Eliza, Lovi, and Francis would be there with her.

Felicia knew she had to wash away her pain by starting someplace new. Yes, she would force her grandpa to take her to Germany so she could see Aldrich. Felicia owed him the company.

Felicia hoped that while she was gone, he would have his own sunrise.

**A/N: So, you like? I had to do a crapton of research about HRE and Chibitalia last night. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed~ Review and all that jazz. HAPPY MLK DAY!**

**;) **


	2. Soccer

**A/N: Hello! Here is chapter 2~ This is basically how Felicia and Alfred meet and how the campus is set up ;) **

**So enjoy and remember to review~**

**HEY DID ANYONE SEE HETALIA SEASON 5 EPISODE 1 YET?! IT'S SO GOOD! THE ENGLISH DUB IS COMING IN NOVEMBER :D**

**Chapter 2**

**Soccer**

"Hey, dudette! Look out!"

"Ve?"

A soccer ball hit Felicia in the head. She fell backwards and landed on her suitcase. A tiny bump formed on her head and tears pricked her eyes. She hadn't even been in the school for one minute and she was already hurt! "Ouchie, that hurt!"

"Dude, I'm so sorry!" A boy was kneeling down next to her. He had sandy blond hair, glasses, and deep blue eyes. The boy had the soccer ball tucked underneath his arm.

Lovino pushed the boy away. "Get the hell away from my sorella, you bastard!"

The boy glared at Lovino. "I was just trying to help. She isn't responding at all."

Felicia hadn't responded because she was staring at the soccer ball in the boy's hands. In the years following the accident, as Felicia dubbed it, she had grown to hate soccer balls and even have a tiny fear of them.

When her grandpa tried to get her to sign up for a soccer team, she refused. The Italian girl knew that because she wanted to play soccer on that day that Aldrich was hit by that car.

It made her blood boil that the police weren't able to find the man responsible for doing this. If Felicia or Roderich had been a bit older, they would've thought about trying to look at the details of the car or even the license plate. But, it all happened so fast and she was only seven.

Felicia finally noticed that her brother and the boy were arguing. She stood up and looked at the boy who kicked a soccer ball at her head. "I'm alright now ve~"

The boy smiled, "Sweet! Ya know, I made it my duty to know every girl's name at the school. Especially the pretty ones."

Felicia blushed, "Uh, I'm not particularly pretty. So, but if you want to know, my name is Felicia Vargas."

"That's a pretty name. I'm Alfred F. Jones. A.K.A. the Hero! So, if you ever need my help, don't hesitate to call my name."

Alfred and Felicia stood there staring at each other for a few seconds longer. Felicia was about to speak, but she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Feli!" Elizaveta Herdavary, one of Felicia's childhood friends, came running towards her. Following her was Antonio Fernandez Carrideo, Lovino's childhood friend.

"Lovi~" Antonio hugged his best friend. "I haven't seen you in such a long time! We will have fun at the academy, si?"

Lovino blushed and he stuttered, "D-Dammit, g-get off me, you tomato bastard!"

Eliza just laughed at the two boys then hugged Felicia. "Feli, I have not seen you since last year. I'm so glad you are finally at the academy with Roderich, Francis, and I."

Last year, the three teens had been accepted into the academy and had left. Felicia still had to wait one more year before applying to get in. Eliza would text or call her and talk about the academy, the teachers, uniform, and what to expect.

Gilbert didn't seem so eager about going to the academy because that meant he had to be around his dad. "After the accident, he's been distant from me. Actually, distant from everyone. He doesn't even bother asking Roderich to come over anymore." Gilbert had told her this back in May.

It was true that Regis had been distant from her grandpa. Felicia figured he hated Roderich and her. She was even afraid to ask about Aldrich's condition.

Eliza's forest green eyes darted around the campus where students and their parents were taking the luggage to the dorm rooms. "Say, where is Gil?"

"Um, I think he's already here. Maybe we should check out the boy's dorm."

Eliza smiled, "Ok, that's good! I just wanted the old gang back together so we could do something fun and see what classes we have together."

"Ve~ let's go to the dorms!"

There were five different dorms: North, South, East, West, and Central dorms. The boys dorms were located on the South and East dorm while the girls were located on the north and west dorm. Central dorm was being renovated so no one was living there as of yet. It was rumored that instead of it being a co-ed dorm it would be a game and social center. Either way, it was supposed to be awesome!

Not as awesome as Gilbert though.

Antonio dragged Lovino to the South dorm where they would both be staying. Eliza took Felicia to the North dorm so they could be settled in. Felicia stared in awe at the tall campus buildings, the park they had set up, and all of the different nationalities.

There were Asian, African, American, and European people talking, arguing, and feeling nervous just like her. The World Academy seemed like a place where world peace was actually achievable.

The two teens approached the North dorm. Inside, the lobby had plush couches and a flat screen TV. Two girls were playing their Xbox and looked completely absorbed in it.

Eliza had to poke Felicia to tell her to come on up to her room. Felicia was just amazed. She had come from a small Italian town and she wasn't used to everything being so big, tall, and a little ominous.

The Hungarian girl pushed the button and they both waited for the elevator to come. Eliza was on the second floor while Felicia was on the fourth.

When they reached the fourth floor, Felicia took her bags to room 416. When she opened up the door, she saw that her roommate had already taken the bed by the window. Felicia put her bags down and smiled.

This was her dorm room and she would have someone else to talk to. Ever since she was little, she always wished she had a sister. Not that she hated Lovi or anything, but it would be nice to talk to girls more often. Well, she as glad she had Eliza.

Eliza helped Felicia unpack and they put her sheets and her bedspread on her mattress. She took out a couple of photo frames and put them on her desk. The first one was of Aldrich and Felicia when he was seven and she was five. The second photograph was of her grandpa.

Speaking of which, where was her grandpa in the first place? Everything had happened so quickly, that she completely forgot about him!

"Feli, Roddy just texted me and he said that we are going to meet in the park after orientation. You have to get going to the auditorium right away or you'll be late!"

***( Auditorium)***

After running around the school building for five minutes, she finally found the auditorium. Once she sat down, she looked around nervously. Everyone else seemed to be conversing and having a good time. Felicia hadn't even made one new friend yet!

Speaking of friends, Alfred walked in through the door with a Japanese boy. The Japanese boy said something to Alfred and walked off. His eyes darted around the room until he spotted the open seat next to Felicia.

"Hey, how's your head?" He asked, concern laced in his voice. The Italian girl blushed and nodded her head.

"Ve~ it's fine. I actually forgot it was hurting." She smiled, "So, are you enjoying it here at the academy so far?"

"Dudette, this place is so cool! It just sucks that we actually have to do school work, ya know?"

She punched his shoulder playfully. "Silly, that's why we're here!"

The two teens laughed and they began to talk about the dorms, the people, and what classes they were hoping they wouldn't get.

"Are you playing any sports? I'm going to play baseball and football."

"Oh, I think we know how good of a football player you really are."

Alfred raised his eyebrows. "You've seen me play football before?"

Felicia blushed and she quickly berated herself. She used both terms. Alfred meant _**American football. **_Yes, Felicia also called football soccer, but she was kind of slow right now. Maybe she did need to get that bump on her head checked out.

"Sorry, I thought you meant soccer. I've never seen American football before, but I've heard it's very dangerous. Won't you get hurt?"

Alfred threw back his head and let out a hearty laugh. "Felicia, you are so funny! Yeah, football is dangerous, but I'm the Hero. Heroes don't get hurt in football."

Before Felicia could respond, Regis came up to the podium on the stage and began to speak. "Good afternoon, first year World Academy students. I'm sure you are still getting used to your surroundings and that is completely understandable. But here are the rules,"

A few students in the crowd groaned, but one glare from Regis got them to shut up.

_He's still scary! I hope he still doesn't hate me! _

"You are allowed to go off of campus anytime you want once you are a sophomore. Every second Saturday, the students are allowed to go into the city and shop, go out to eat, and whatever else you want to do. But, you _**will **_be back by eight o' clock or the gates close and you won't be able to get back in."

Regis continued to talk about academics, sports, and other things. Felicia and Alfred quietly whispered to each other. When orientation for new students was over, Felicia was tired.

"Ve~ that was way too much to process!" She felt a migraine coming on. Maybe she wouldn't be able to meet with her friends at the park after all.

"Felicia." The Italian girl jumped and turned around to see Regis standing behind her. He wasn't smiling. In fact, he looked very annoyed. "Come with me. We are going to have a talk in my office."

"Oh, um, bye Felicia. See ya later!" Alfred ran off and Felicia felt completely embarrassed.

***( Headmaster's Office)***

It had been ten minutes and Regis hadn't said one word to her, Roderich, or Gilbert. Yes, they were here to.

Gilbert's red eyes darted around the office as he made comments about how unawesome this was. Roderich glared at Regis and Felicia just stared down at her shoes.

"So, why are we here? I want to finish getting settled in." Roderich asked.

Regis leaned back in his chair and said, "I got a call from the hospital this morning. Aldrich is having a relapse. The doctors don't think he will make it."

Gilbert snorted, "Ja, those doctors don't know what they're talking about! My awesome big bruder is strong. The doctors always say he isn't going to make it. It's been five years now! He's still alive."

"But, the question is if he'll ever wake up. He has brain activity and he's still growing but, how long can you hold onto hope?" Regis questioned.

"You aren't thinking about letting him die, right?" Felicia cried. "Aldrich will wake up soon! He just needs time!"

Roderich couldn't find the right words to say. He loved his cousin and didn't want to see him die. Aldrich didn't deserve it, but it wasn't his choice. Roderich stood up and headed towards the door. "Do whatever you want. He's your child."

Gilbert shook his head. "You can't do that to my bruder!"

Not being able to take it anymore, Felicia left Regis's office. The thought of Aldrich dying made her feel sick. Once Felicia had left the school building, she wandered around campus. Near the West dorms, there was a soccer field.

She loved the sport and yet her love for that sport caused her best friend to be in a coma. Felicia walked over to the field. There was already a soccer ball. She kicked it around, shuffled it in between her feet, and bounced it on her knees.

Aldrich would've been disappointed in her for giving up the sport she loved so much. Felicia knew he couldn't die, but if he kept getting weaker, then it would be better to put him out of his misery.

Felicia kicked the ball into the goal. She felt like she blew off a lot of steam by doing that. If she concentrated hard enough, she could hear Aldrich cheering her on.

Suddenly, her cellphone began to ring and the caller ID said it was from Gilbert. "Hello?"

"Feli, we are at the park! Hurry up! Don't keep the awesome me waiting!"

Gilbert hung up. Felicia smiled as she remembered that she would be having lunch with some of her closest friends.

But, she knew her friends would be arguing over what was best for Aldrich.

Put him out of his misery or keep hope alive?

**A/N: Felt like this was a good place to stop. Next chapter they are gonna discuss more about Aldridge's condition, the Chibitalia gang is gonna reunite, and then Alfred and Felicia will have more moments! ^_^ **

**Updated: 1/26/13**

**So review and let me know how you liked this chapter :) Now, I'm off to watch Taken 2**

**Updated: 1/26/13**


	3. Goodbye Dreams

**A/N: Here is chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews and follows! **

**This chapter Chibitalia will reunite. I know Prussia wasn't originally in the Chibitalia skits, but since him and HRE are related I think he can still be involved. **

**So, review and tell me how you like it! ^_^**

**Playlist: Love on Top - Beyonce**

**Chapter 3**

**Goodbye Dreams**

Felicia walked over to the park. There sitting on a picnic blanket were Antonio, Roderich, Elizaveta, Francis, and Gilbert.

If Aldridge was here then everything would've been perfect.

Felicia sat down and hugged Francis and Antonio because she hadn't seen them in almost a year. Even without Aldridge here, it still felt like old times.

On the picnic blanket, a assortment of chicken salad sandwiches, fruit, and soda were laid out. Felicia bit into the mango and took a Pepsi. Gilbert continued to gush about how good the food was. Eliza blushed as Gilbert complimented her.

Felicia noticed Antonio and Francis snickering at them while Roderich was glaring at Eliza and Gilbert. Even though Felicia was incredibly slow, she could sense a crush from a mile away.

_I never knew Roddy liked Elizaveta. Will he ever tell her? He has a chance since Gilbert is kinda slow._

"Gil, how is Aldridge doing?" Antonio asked. It was like him to not read the atmosphere. But, they couldn't avoid the topic any longer.

Felicia felt Roderich's eyes set on her, but she never met his eyes. She kept her eyes on Gilbert. Gil shifted uncomfortably and he said,

"Vati said that he was going to put Aldridge out of his misery. No matter what I say, he won't listen to me." Gilbert's red eyes landed on Felicia. "Feli, he'll listen to you! You have to convince him to not let my bruder die."

"Maybe it's for the best." Francis whispered.

Everyone gaped at the French boy in astonishment. Eliza smacked him in the arm. "What the hell is wrong with you? How could you even suggest that? Be sensitive!"

"I am being sensitive!" Francis protested, "It's been five years! Is there any brain activity?"

"Yes, I can assure you, Francis, that he is growing. He just needs a little time." Roderich spat.

Antonio ruffled his brown hair. Felicia was surprised to see him so serious for once. Usually he was cheerful and outgoing, but now he looked upset and serious.

"Well, there's two opinions. Aldridge is not awake. He can hear us and he is growing, but who knows what is going on inside of him. He could be slowly dying and Senor Regis is probably doing him a injustice by keeping him alive if he's suffering."

Gilbert glared at Antonio with a ferocity Felicia had never seen in him before. "Are you telling me my bruder isn't strong enough to handle a little unawesome coma?!"

"No, no! Lo siento, mi amigo! You didn't let me finish." Antonio explained. "The second opinion is that Aldridge is trying to recover and that he'll wake up very soon."

"Oh, how interesting that you didn't go into much detail on the last one." Roderich said.

Antonio glared at the Austrian boy. Felicia knew that when Antonio was angry, he was not to be messed with at all. Before Antonio could say anything, Felicia spoke up.

"Quit fighting. There's no point! The only who is going to make the decision is Aldridge and Gilbert's parents! Not us. There's no point in arguing about it." Felicia yelled.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and said, "Mati and Vati don't even speak to each other after the accident happened. I think the only reason they aren't getting a divorce is because of me."

Felicia began to feel sick to her stomach. Why did this have to happen? If she concentrated hard enough, Felicia swore she could hear Aldridge's voice. He would be laughing and joking with Francis and Roderich or maybe twirling Felicia's auburn hair around his finger and telling her how beautiful she was.

But it was never going to happen. Felicia would have to accept the fact she may never see Aldridge again.

Did he blame her?

"I'm leaving." Felicia stood up and walked away. Her friends watched her sadly as she walked off back to North dorm.

She couldn't take it anymore. Felicia was almost a teenager! She shouldn't be this sad, right? It wasn't fair! Sure she put on a smile all the time, but in reality she just wanted to cry.

_How will I ever move on? _

When Felicia made it back to her dorm room, she met her roommate, Bella. Bella was from Belgium and she had short blond hair and green eyes. Bella had told Felicia that she had known Antonio for a long time and that he always talked of her and Lovino.

The two girls talked about their homes and what classes would be like. Eventually, Felicia and Bella went to the office to get their schedule and uniforms. Bella asked if Felicia wanted to grab dinner with her, but she declined.

"I'm very tired and want to get some rest. School is starting tomorrow and, honestly, I'm not used to the time zone yet."

"Hahaha! Don't worry, you'll get used to it by next week." Bella waved goodbye to Felicia before heading to the cafeteria to get dinner.

Felicia made her way back to her room and got in bed. She didn't even bother getting into her pajamas. A siesta was all she wanted. But, her dreams would turn out to be very tormenting.

_Felicia was back in Grandpa Roma's home. She ran through the field until she found a nice spot and sat down. The air, the azure sky, the sun, and wind were all home to her. Everything seemed to be perfect in a way. _

"_Feli." _

_Felicia turned around to see Aldridge standing right behind her. He wasn't a little nine year old. He was fourteen; his blond hair fell a little bit into his eyes, and those eyes. The big, blue eyes stared at her with a pang of sadness and glee. _

"_You're, um, very pretty, Feli. I have not seen you in such a long time…" _

_She didn't know what to say. Her comatose friend was standing right there and she was completely speechless and frozen to her place. If Felicia moved to go hug him, then he might disappear. Felicia stood up and faced Aldridge. _

"_Do you blame me for your condition?" Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and her voice wavered. _

_Aldridge smiled, took her hand, and shook his head. "Of course not. It was no ones fault except that idiot driver. Please, don't blame yourself, Felicia. You were never this sad. And," He gave her hand a squeeze. "if I die then please take care of Gilbert."_

"_O-Oh ok…" Felicia whispered. She reached out to touch his face, but suddenly her whole world went black. "Aldridge? Don't leave me! I still have to talk to you, Addy!" _

"Feli, wake up! It's just a dream! Felicia!"

Felicia sat up and looked wildly around her room. Well, she was still in her dorm room and Bella, Eliza, and Lovino were standing around her bed worriedly.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?!" Lovino questioned.

"Aldridge was telling me goodbye." Tears streamed down her face. "He's going to die, isn't he?"

Eliza held her hand. "We tried waking you up early this morning because Roderich, Gilbert, and Headmaster Regis have gone back to Germany. It's noon and we came to check on you, but we found you screaming instead."

"Back to Germany? So, Aldridge really is going to die after all…" Felicia had a small smile planted on her lips. "Out of all the people to say goodbye too, he said goodbye to me."

Eliza hugged her friend. She knew how much Felicia cared for Aldridge and now she would finally have to let go in the worst way possible.

"We'll be here for you, Feli."

***( Two Weeks Later)***

Things had somewhat returned to normal. In two days, Gilbert and Roderich had returned, but Regis had not. He wanted to get a few things finalized, but he sent his son and nephew back to the academy.

Gilbert and Roderich said that they didn't have it in them to stay for a funeral or memorial service. They had said their final goodbyes and then they had to come back.

"Muti was so distraught." Gilbert had said. "She slapped my Vati, packed her stuff, and left the house. I tried calling her, but she won't answer."

Felicia felt so bad for Gilbert. He lost his brother and mom in less than a week. But, what could she possibly say? She didn't want to tell him about the dream, at least not yet.

Now, two weeks have passed and Gilbert began to act like his usual self again. Her group of friends were all sad inside, but they knew how to put on a good façade for everyone.

Classes were good, everyone was kind of getting along, and sports season started off on a good note. On Thursday, Felicia would go watch the Junior High football team play. She mainly came to see Alfred because he begged her too and they would also go to one of the on campus restaurants afterwards. In return, on Tuesday, Alfred would go see Felicia play in her soccer games.

The two had a very good relationship and it was obviously the American boy was crushing on the Italian girl. Felicia was kind of reluctant to date or even _like _him.

But, the year went on and Felicia began to move on. It was hard at first, but she had wonderful friends that helped her through the nightmares, the homework, and the anguish she felt when she looked at a soccer ball or car.

When the graduation ceremony came to the World Academy in May, Felicia was speaking to Roderich at the graduation after party.

"I know the year was tough, but we made it through right?" Felicia said after she took a sip of the punch.

Roderich pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and gave her a small yet sad smile. "It was tough, Feli. But, it gets easier…moving through the day." His purple eyes glanced across the room to where Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio were flirting with three girls. "I'm just worried about Gil. He acts fine on the outside, but inside I know he's torn up. When he goes home, Aldridge won't be there, I believe his parents are getting a divorce, and he'll be alone."

"Yeah…" Felicia trailed off, unsure what to say.

Roderich smiled affectionately at her and patted her on the head. "You're a tough girl, Feli. I know it was especially hard for you, but I'm glad to see you playing soccer again. Aldridge would-no- **_he is proud of you_**."

Her breath hitched in her throat and her eyes began to fill with tears. She didn't want to cry here with all of these people. Plus, Alfred was somewhere near by and she didn't want to tell him yet about Aldridge. She just wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Thanks, Roddy." Felicia smiled.

"Oh, by the way…" He leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Go ahead and tell Alfred you like him. It's so obvious."

"S-Shut up!" Felicia hit the Austrian boy in the arm. He hissed and rubbed his arm.

"Feli!" Strong arms wrapped around her waist. She knew immediately it was Alfred. Roderich winked at her and went back to his other friends at the party. Alfred faced her and smiled. "You wanna get outta here? This party has gotten boring."

"Sure."

Alfred took her by the hand and weaved their way through the mass of bodies. They finally made it out of the dorm building and began walking outside. The night was warm and the cicadas made noises.

"The summer is going to be really boring without you with me, dude!" Alfred slung a arm around her shoulder and they continued walking. Felicia liked the way his arm circled around her's in a protective way.

"Alfred…" She stopped walking and looked up at him. His baby blue eyes looked worried and slightly nervous.

Felicia was going to admit she had a crush on him, but instead she opted for a simple hug. It was warm and comforting. While she was in Alfred's arms, she did not think of the incident that occurred five, almost six, years ago. Felicia thought of a happy life she would have with Alfred. Yes, they were still young, but she didn't see why she would stop talking to Alfred in the first place.

"Uh, is this a good time to ask you to be my girlfriend?" Alfred whispered.

Felicia pulled back a little and chuckled. "No, it's a perfect time. Alfred, I really like you too. But, before that, just let me tell you something first."

Now, was the time.

The two pre-teens made their way over to a bench and sat down. It was silent for a few minutes before Felicia launched into the story of her tragic childhood. She didn't leave out a thing. Alfred never interrupted her and he his eyes never left hers.

"So, yeah. Now, you know. You think I'm horrible, right?"

Alfred smirked and kissed her on her cheek. "No. It was a accident and you were so young. Nobody is to be blamed except the bastard that ran over your friend. I'm sorry, Felicia. I'm supposed to be a hero, but…"

He firmly grabbed her hands and said, "For now on, I'll be your hero."

Felicia's heart beat quickened and she smiled. Somehow, she felt at peace in a way. Maybe things would get better after all.

**A/N: DO YOU WANT PRUHUN OR AUSHUN IN THIS STORY? LEAVE YOUR ANSWER IN A REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Here's a pre-Valentine's Day chapter! I hope you enjoyed ^_^ Next chapter there will be a timeskip and we'll see how everyone else is. **

**Love y'all**

**Updated: 2/13/13**


	4. Jealousy and the New Kid

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Here is chapter 4 and I hope you enjoy it! **

**THIS IS A TIME SKIP TO SOPHOMORE YEAR! ^.^ **

**Chapter 4**

**Jealousy and the New Kid**

"Felicia," Kiku Honda poked his head into the computer room where his friend was working on a newspaper article. The Italian girl turned around and smiled.

"What's up, Kiku? Do we need to do more investigating on the mystery meat incident? I think we have enough info, but maybe we can find out a little bit more if we-"

"Felicia-chan, please." Kiku grimaced. "I would appreciate it very much if we never wrote an article on mystery meat again." He cleared his throat, stepped into the room, and sat in one of the vacant chairs.

"Anyway, Regis-Senpai informed me that a new student from Germany will be coming in a couple of days. He expressed interest in joining the newspaper club."

Felicia smiled, "Ve~ I love showing new kids around! I wonder how tough he is. Maybe he won't be a big stiff like Regis."

"Just because Regis-Senpai is German it does not make him a stiff. Gilbert-kun is not a stiff, Feli-chan." Kiku said. It seemed like this conversation would come up often.

"Gil is Prussian. Not German. So, Gilbert is awesome." Felicia knew it probably didn't make much sense to other people, but it did to her and her group of friends. Gil's mom was Prussian and she and Gil were almost alike. So, he had to have more Prussian blood in him.

Felicia saved her document and logged out of the computer. "Kiku, can you stop by later and help me with the Geometry homework? There are just a few questions I have before the big test on Friday."

"Hai, I'll stop by around seven or eight. Alfred might come too." Kiku gave her a knowing smile.

Felicia and Alfred had been dating since the beginning of eighth grade year. The two were always together. Felicia's friends all noted how happier she was and didn't seem that hung up over Aldridge. Alfred was a blessing in disguise for her.

Felicia loved Alfred and she would be content if she could be with him forever. Even though she was just sixteen, she loved him anyway.

"Ve~ Ok. I'll see you later, Kiku!" Felicia packed up her backpack and left the room.

By the time she was back to North dorm, it was already six thirty. Bella was sitting on the bed, looking annoyed.

"Bella, what's up? I thought you were going out with Antonio again tonight…" Felicia trailed off when she saw the flash of anger on Bella's face when she mentioned his name.

"He can't because," Bella cleared her throat and attempted to imitate Antonio's think Spanish accent. "Lovino is upset again and I don't know why. I can't leave mi amigo alone."

Felicia sighed. This was the third time her brother pulled the "I'm upset, stay with me!" trick. She knew that her brother had feelings for Antonio, but he was so stubborn to admit it. What was worse was that Antonio is dating Bella.

"Sorry for my fratello. I'm going to have a little _**chat **_with him." Felicia replied through gritted teeth. She didn't want Bella to keep getting hurt, but watching her fratello suffer was hard too.

"Good. I'm going to my study group in a few minutes. By the time I'm back, it will be late."

"Ok, that's fine. Kiku is going to come over and help me in math. Alfred might be coming too." Felicia replied.

Felicia smiled and she felt a warm, fuzzy feeling overcome her again when she thought of Alfred. She was so glad she met him.

She would never regret it.

***( East Dorm)***

Gil and Francis were both playing video games in the East dorm's lounge. It was quiet here because most students were studying for their upcoming tests Friday. "Kesesese~! The awesome me has you now!" Gil cheered.

"No! This can't be happening!" Francis yelled.

**GAME OVER**

Francis threw down his video game controller. This was the fifth time Gil had beat him.

"Well, this was getting boring anyway." Gil said. He turned the TV off and he stretched. "I thought Eliza was supposed to come play with us."

Francis snorted, "She's been hanging around with Roderich a lot more lately. They are making plans for the big end of the year party."

"It's only March!" Gil exclaimed. "They have plenty of time to plan that awesome party. I'm sure she can take a little time off to…"

"Gil," Francis patted his Prussian friend on the back and shook his head. "she's acting more like a _lady _now."

"Because she's being brainwashed by my unawesome cousin!" Gil growled. Eliza was his friend and there was no way he was going to let Roderich take her away from him.

Francis sighed. High School at the academy was going to be a interesting one. Next year he would be a senior and that meant he would have to start looking for a college to go to. He expressed interest in going back to France, but he still wasn't sure.

"Gil! Francis!" The doors to the lounge opened and Eliza ran in. She had an extra video game controller in her hand. "Am I too late to join the party?"

Francis smirked, "Actually, I was about to grab a bite to eat. You two can play. _Au revoir! _"

After Francis left, Eliza sighed a breath of relief. "That's good. We always have more fun when play by ourselves. But next time let's have Antonio come too!"

"Ja, that's fine." Gilbert smiled.

***( South Dorm)***

"Fratello! Open this damn door before I kick it down!" Felicia banged her fists on her brother's door.

The door opened and Lovino glared at her. Green eyes met hazel as the two twins stared each other down.

"Do you mind telling me why you are upset?" Felicia asked through gritted teeth.

"Upset? I'm not upset."

"Lovi, don't lie to me!" Felicia pushed her way into Lovino's bedroom. She sat down on his bed, crossed her arms and glared at him. Her look of anger was then replaced with a look of hurt. "You can tell me anything, ya know. We are familia."

Lovino shut his door closed and leaned against the dorm frame. "There's nothing wrong. I just…" His cheeks turned red.

_Oh. _

"You really do love Antonio don't you? But you're afraid to tell him because he might reject you, right?" Felicia concluded. It was the only explanation.

"He's dating Bella!" Lovino yelled, "It's not like I care…chigi…"

Felicia hugged him. Lovino tensed up at first, but he circled his arms around his sister. They really did care about each other.

"It'll be ok, Lovi. I'm positive it will be, but until then please stop doing this. Antonio doesn't like to see you upset and I'm sure you're hurting him more than anything." She smiled.

"Whatever…" Lovino pushed Felicia away. "Now, get out of my room! These stupid tests are Friday and I need to study."

"Ok, Lovi! If you need help, just call me. I'm going to be studying with Alfred and Kiku. _Ti amo, Lovi! Ciao~" _

"_Ti amo, Feli." _Lovino grumbled.

***( Friday)***

Roderich was just coming from the on campus coffee shop. He ordered black coffee. Even though it wasn't his favorite, he liked the bitter taste of it. Plus, it woke him up. He needed it since his first test was coming up.

The campus was pretty quiet. He was sure everyone was still getting ready and doing last minute studying. As he walked past the park, he saw another student walking towards him.

Roderich stopped and almost dropped his coffee. The student was a very tall boy. He had slicked back blond hair and icy blue eyes. His facial expression was stoic.

_**Aldridge?**_

If Aldridge was still alive, he would've looked like that boy who passed him. Roderich did remember Gil telling him that a new German student was coming today.

Roderich shook his head. Sometimes he would think about his cousin and get upset, but he didn't know it would get so bad that he would think other people would look like Aldridge.

If Roderich thought he looked like Aldridge…

_I need to find Felicia and Gil! _

Roderich tried calling them, but they didn't answer. He went to their dorm rooms and found that they were already gone. Who knows how they would react if they saw the new kid!

***( Geometry)***

Felicia sat in her desk and waited patiently as the teacher passed out the tests. After a long study session with Kiku and Alfred, she knew she was ready to pass.

Someone knocked on the door and the teacher went to go open it.

"Oh, you're the new student! Come in. You don't have to take the test. Sit in the empty seat next to Felicia and Gilbert, please. She's right there." The teacher pointed to them.

The new student came in and Felicia's throat closed up. Her face became hot and tears pricked her eyes. She didn't want to look at Gilbert.

_Aldridge? No…he's dead. _

_Dead…_

"Everyone this is Ludwig. I'm sure you will make him feel right at home."

Felicia tensed up as Ludwig sat next to her. The blond hair and blue eyes were almost the same. Aldridge's eyes were big baby blues and his hair was always loose. Ludwig's eyes were icy blue and his hair was slicked back.

He looked official and mean…

Aldridge was not.

_This is not Aldridge. Remember, Aldridge died…because of you…_

**A/N: Ok, I'm leaving it here. Next chapter the Chibitalia gang is going to talk about Ludwig and then I'll introduce some more characters! ^.^ Also a few AmeIta scenes and Feli and Ludwig may get a couple of lines with each other. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 **

**Updated: 3/10/13**


	5. The Forgotten Feelings

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! This chapter is gonna be awesome!**

**I hope you enjoy~**

**Playlist: Breaking Benjamin – I Will Not Bow **

**Chapter 5**

**The Forgotten Feelings**

As soon as the bell rang, Felicia quickly packed up her stuff. She wanted to ask Gilbert to follow her outside so they could talk, but she'd have to make eye contact with Ludwig.

_What's wrong with me? I've never acted this way before. The new kid just looks like Aldridge…_

"He looks like my bruder and Vati."

Felicia realized she hadn't moved and the class was empty. Gilbert stood in front of her desk, worry lacing his red eyes.

"He's the spitting image of Headmaster Regis, si." Felicia agreed. "Oh, Gil! I thought I finally moved on but I can't. No matter how hard I try, I'll always feel guilty…" Tears were streaming down her face. Felicia stood up and hugged the Prussian boy.

"I should've taken your place. You shouldn't have to take all the blame. Maybe if I went in your place, you wouldn't have to suffer like this." Gilbert ran his fingers through her long, auburn hair.

"Er- exscuse me?"

Felicia and Gilbert looked up to see Ludwig standing in the doorway awkwardly. "Sorry to interrupt, but I don't really know where to go. I'm still getting used to the campus."

Gilbert broke away, patted Felicia on the shoulders and said, "Ja, I'll see you later, Feli." He grabbed his backpack and went over to greet Ludwig.

Now, Felicia was all alone.

***( Lunch)***

Felicia, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Roderich, and Eliza were sitting in the park eating lunch. Everyone had seen the new German student and they all reacted the same way.

Shock.

Confusion.

Sadness.

Anger.

Eliza nudged Gilbert in the arm. "You talked to him didn't you? What did he say?"

"Not much. He's a stiff like Vati. His name is Ludwig, his mom sent him here to get an international view of the world because their family owns this big trading company, and he's never been to Italy or been in the hospital. Luddy is nothing like Aldridge.

"Well of course, Addy is dead after all." Antonio said as he bit into his sandwich. Roderich glared at him, but decided not to say anything.

Eliza looked at Felicia. Her face and eyes were red and she had her head down the entire time. "Feli-" She began.

"I'm fine." Felicia sat up and smiled at her friends. "I'm perfectly fine. Maybe all Germans look the same. So, I'll have to get used to him. He is in the newspaper club so I can't avoid him. Plus we sit next to each other in Geometry class.

Francis smiled sadly. "That's my girl." He murmured.

Lunch soon ended and it was time to finish the rest of the classes. Turns out Ludwig was in most of her classes she had with Roderich or Gilbert. They would talk to Ludwig while Felicia didn't say a word.

She felt rude for not speaking to him, but the same sad feeling overcame her when she looked at him.

_I'll just have to get over it. _

***( The Newspaper Club)***

Kiku bowed. "I'm Honda Kiku, but most westerners call me Kiku Honda. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ludwig slightly blushed since he was not used to someone being this formal. "Ja, I'm Ludwig. It's a pleasure to meet you too."

Ludwig followed Kiku into the newspaper club. There were a few students milling around, testifying to the latest gossip, or trying to type the articles. It was pretty quiet and he liked that.

"Hold on, let me find Feli and then we'll show you the ropes." Kiku said. He disappeared down a hallway.

When he came back, he was dragging an angry Italian girl behind him. She was cursing him out in Italian and Kiku looked more than annoyed. "Feli-chan, please. Act nice for the new student. If you do I'll get Alfred to make you some pizza…"

"And pasta!"

"Hai, and pasta. Now, please Feli-chan…"

Ludwig was surprised to see it was the Italian girl who was in his classes. He had been a bit curious about her because every time he looked at her, she'd look away. Was he really that scary? Maybe he can try to look less mean…

"I'm Ludwig. I've seen you in my classes." He said.

Felicia came closer, stood on her tiptoes, and looked him straight in the eye. She was good at looking intimidating Ludwig had to admit.

"What's your last name?" She asked.

"Kaltherzig." He answered.

Felicia stepped down and backed away. She studied him for a little bit longer before she smiled and said, "Nice to meet you! I'm Felicia Vargas! I really love pizza."

Kiku laughed slightly when he saw the surprised look on Ludwig's face. "Shall we get going? We have to interview a few students about what they plan to do on spring break."

"Ve~ Let's go Luddy!" Felicia grabbed his arm and hauled him out the door. Kiku followed behind them.

"Kiku, who are we going to ask first?" Ludwig asked. He was slightly eager to meet more of his fellow classmates.

"Vash Zwingli." Kiku answered, skimming the list of students he had down on his IPhone.

Felicia tightened her fist. "Stupid Vash…Kiku, let's ask someone-Oh I don't know- _nicer and who isn't gun crazy!" _

"Feli-chan, I'll do the asking, introduce Ludwig, then leave. You don't have to talk to him at all." Kiku said in exasperation.

"Si." Felicia growled.

Ludwig had to admit that she was loud, but entertaining at the same time. But her behavior earlier did startle him a bit.

The Axis trio ( what Felicia now called themselves) walked past the South dorm. Behind there was a shooting range. Gun lovers, paintball players, and archers all came here to practice. The perfect paradise for Vash Zwingli.

They found the blond Swiss boy shooting off a few rounds. The Axis trio waited until he was done. When Vash ran out of bullets he turned to the three reporters.

"Is there something you three need?" Vash asked in annoyance as he reloaded his gun.

"We're interviewing students to see what they are doing for Spring Break." Ludwig said.

"Hmm," Vash tinkered with his gun. "I'll be polishing my guns and will most likely take Lilli shopping for summer clothes. But we plan to stay here."

"Arigato," Kiku said.

Ludwig looked back to find Felicia standing near the door with her arms crossed. She did look annoyed and he wanted to know why she hated Vash so much.

The Axis trio set off again through the campus asking various students what their plans for Spring Break were. It was dusk when they made it back to the newspaper club.

"Ok, the day is over." Kiku announced. "We'll run these articles first thing Monday morning."

Everyone packed up and got ready to enjoy their Friday night and make plans for Saturday. They were allowed to go into town this weekend and Felicia couldn't wait to hang out with Alfred.

"Feli-chan," Kiku said. "Go meet Alfred in the park. He wants to talk to you."

"Ok!" Felicia quickly grabbed her backpack and sprinted out the door. What could Alfred want to say? Did he want to break up with her?

_Stop being silly! _

Once Felicia was there she saw Alfred standing around a flower bed. He looked bored which was unusual because Alfred was very energetic. "Al, what's up? Kiku said you wanted to meet me." Felicia said as she approached her boyfriend.

"Well, I was waiting for my awesome girlfriend to show up. Anyway, I wanted to give you something…Close your eyes." Alfred said.

Felicia did as he said and waited for what was coming. She felt Alfred move behind her. The Italian girl heard some noises before she felt something cold and tiny touch her neck. "There, you can open your eyes."

On her neck hung a silver necklace with the infinity sign hanging down. It was beautiful! She turned and faced him. "Alfred, thank you…I-I love you."

"I love you to, Feli."

Felicia wrapped her arms around Alfred and kissed him. It was different from their other kisses. This one was more warm and reassuring. All of her worries melted away. She didn't think about Aldridge or Ludwig.

Only Alfred.

When they pulled away, Alfred had a goofy grin on his face. "I've told you that you're a good kisser, right?" He whispered.

"Oh yeah." Felicia laughed.

Alfred slung his arm around her shoulder and they began to walk back to the dorms. "Hey, what should we do tomorrow? Dude, I was thinking we could go to Coney Island again or do you want to do something else?"

"Ve~ You can take me to the mall." Felicia suggested.

"I just bought you a kick ass necklace and you still want more." Alfred laughed. "Felicia, Felicia, what am I going to do with you?!"

"Oh, Kiku said you'd make me pizza. He said it was going to happen."

"Well, I do have some in my room, but I'm getting the last slice!" Alfred let go of Felicia and ran away. She laughed and ran after him.

_So funny how my mood gets better when I'm with him. _

**A/N: Haha so I loved writing the AmeIta and PruIta! Like no joke, it's so much fun to write! **

**Anyway, the off campus trip is next chapter. Some drama is going to unfold and I'll introduce Arthur, Matthew, Seychelles, etc. **

**I have to say today has been awesome. I watched Life of Pi, discovered the band Breaking Benjamin, and it's SPRING BREAK! **

**Haha, so review and have a great day! :3**

**Updated: 3/12/13**


	6. Day In the City

**A/N: Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter ^.^ Some more friendship between Ludwig and Felicia will be forming. And of course some other relationships will be happening ;) **

**Chapter 6**

**Day In the City **

"Finally we can go into town!" Gilbert exclaimed as he, Eliza, Antonio, and Roderich walked out of the school gates. Even though they were juniors and could go off campus anytime, their studies have kept them occupied. Or they were just lazy and wanted to stay in bed all day.

"Are Lovi and Feli riding with us?" Antonio asked.

"No, I think they are riding with Kiku, Alfred, and Bella." Eliza answered, "Francis is with Victoria, but she wants to go out with Arthur. So, honestly I don't know. Now, Arthur's twin sister, Alice, might be-" Roderich put his hand over his Hungarian friend's mouth.

"Eliza, you are blabbering again." Roderich chuckled. "it's cute."

Eliza blushed at the comment. "O-Oh, thanks…"

Gilbert glared at both of them. Well, Roderich in particular. It was obvious he was trying to steal Gil's best friend away from him! Yes, Eliza was his best friend. No one was going to come between that. Antonio saw that his best friend was angry. The Spaniard was on either side. He knew whoever Eliza wanted to date would make her happy. But, he can at least keep both sides calm.

"Eliza, your information is wrong." Antonio smiled, "Arthur is out picking acorns with Victoria, Francis is with Mei, and finally Kiku, Felicia, and Ludwig are together. Alfred and Ivan are in detention."

"What the hell?!" Eliza yelled. "You can keep up with the latest gossip, but I can't?! What's your secret, Antonio?"

"He's a girl in disguise." Gilbert laughed.

"I will admit this is fun, but can we please go?" Roderich interrupted.

_Stiff _Gilbert thought.

***( Meanwhile)***

After taking Kiku's car, the Axis trio arrived in New York City. Felicia was disappointed to know that Alfred was in detention with Ivan. Of course she figured he'd find a way to sneak out and come meet her. She hoped so. Felicia twirled the necklace around her finger and hummed happily.

"Is that what Alfred got you?" Kiku asked; glad to see his friend happy.

"Si! I love it a lot…aw I wish he was here."

"Well, we can still do something." Kiku asked. "What would you like to do, Felicia-chan?"

"Let's go ice skating at-" Felicia was interrupted by Kiku's cellphone ringing. He apologized and answered it.

"Yes, Alfred?"

…

"I can't-"

…

"Hai, I'll be right there." Kiku sighed irritably and hung the phone up. He stared at Felicia in disdain. "Your boyfriend is going to drive me crazy."

"Aw, what's wrong now?" Felicia asked.

"Ivan is trying to blame some of the school vandalism on Alfred. So, he needs me to meet him with the Headmaster Regis to testify for him. He didn't vandalize any property." Kiku explained.

Felicia stamped her foot and crossed her arms, her honey colored eyes narrowed, "Damn, Ivan. This is supposed to be my day with Alfred. Then again Alfred is stupid too for getting in a fight with him. Boys…" She groaned.

The Japanese boy looked at his new German friend. "Please keep an eye on her. She can be very…excited."

"Ja. I'll make sure she doesn't get in any trouble." Ludwig said.

"Arigato. Bye, Ludwig-san and Felicia-chan. Call me if you need me to pick you up." Kiku waved to his two friends and went back to the car they arrived in.

Felicia and Ludwig stood on the sidewalk silently watching the city life bustle around them. The Italian girl sighed and looked up at Ludwig. It seemed she was getting over the fact that he looked like Aldridge.

But still…

"So," Ludwig blushed. "What would you like to do?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I was supposed to go shopping with Alfie, but I doubt that's gonna happen. We can watch a movie, go to _my favorite _Italian resteraunt, or just walk."

"Walk where?"

"We're close to Central Park and it's beautiful there now. Let's start there. Then you can tell me all about yourself." Felicia said.

The two students walked through the crowded streets of New York City. At some point, Ludwig almost lost Felicia. He grabbed her hand and led her through some of the crowds. Felicia's face turned red and she remembered that Aldridge had done the same thing years ago.

_He's not Aldridge. He's-_

"Felicia?"

Ludwig looked back at her, with a small smile plastered on his face, and he pointed up ahead to where Central Park was. His blue eyes were light and seemed to look happy. Felicia had only seen him when he looked serious or nervous. Ludwig had never looked that happy before.

Aldrige looked happy like that when they went to the park. Right before he was hit by the car.

Tears pricked up in her eyes. No matter how hard she tried, they wouldn't go back in. A few spilled out on her cheeks and Ludwig looked alarmed. "F-Felicia?"

"Oh god, I'm-" She took her hand out of Ludwig's and wiped the tears with the back of her hands. "I'm sorry, Ludwig. Just give me a few seconds."

"Oh, um," Ludwig was speechless and didn't know what to do. He had never dealt with crying girls before. Had he said something wrong?

"I'm fine!" She chirped happily. "Let's go. I'm sorry for crying all of a sudden like that."

"Nein, it's fine." Ludwig looked back at the beautiful park. "If you don't want to come here, it's fine. We can leave campus whenever we want, so I can come back here at another time. I don't want you to be sad, Felicia."

Felicia laughed and she gave Ludwig a quick hug. He tensed up. When she pulled away, Felicia was smiling brightly. "Thanks. But, I'm fine. If you don't mind, it would be nice to get some lunch.

Actually Felicia had never been to Central Park. She always avoided it because she knew she might break down crying. Felicia thought that maybe today she could try going to the park without associating it with Aldridge. When she and Alfred went on their first date, he saw the way she tensed up when he mentioned Central Park. Alfred had kissed her on the cheek and led her away from the place saying, "My girlfriend doesn't need the park." It had made her giggle and realize his silliness was another reason she loved Alfred so much.

Thinking about Alfred, she twirled her infinity necklace around her finger. She hoped he'd be able to come later.

***( Meanwhile)***

"Gil, hurry up! You're so slow!" Eliza laughed as she sped around the ice rink on her skates.

Gil, however, was leaning against the side. He stumbled a few times and had to regain his balance. He blushed and yelled, "Shut up! The awesome me will catch up with you soon!"

The Hungarian girl rolled her eyes and skated back to the wall where Gil was desperately clinging onto. She offered her hand. "Take it. I'm going to help you out."

The Prussian boy was stubborn and didn't want to be stood up by a girl. He didn't need any help. Gil just hadn't done it in a while. He slapped her hand away, but unfortunately he lost his balance and fell down. Eliza laughed and patted Gil on the head.

"Don't be stubborn. You know you need help. In fact," Eliza smirked and looked across the rink where several guys were staring at her. They had been doing it for a while. "those guys over there have been staring at me for a long time. They look like great skaters and I wouldn't want to ditch you."

"They probably think you're a girly looking man." Gil said. He laughed at the appalled expression on Eliza's face.

"Gil! You're so rude!"

"Kesesese. Ya know," Gil got back up on his feet and looked down at Eliza, who was blushing. The two were almost touching. "back in the day you would've hit me and went back to your mom and snitch on me. Then you'd ignore me for the rest of the week." Gil smirked, "Funny how now you refuse to leave me. Eliza, do you like being with the awesome me?"

Eliza's eyes widened and a blush crept up on her face. "Gil, you-!"

"Hey!" The two teens looked over to see that Bella was waving at them from outside the rink. "Have you seen Antonio?"

"He went off somewhere. I don't know. Try calling his cell." Gil said.

"I already did. He won't answer." Bella bit the bottom of her lip. Eliza felt bad for her and she wanted to help. Eliza slipped her hand into Gil's and she pulled him out of the rink.

"We'll help you look for him. C'mon Gil." Eliza began to walk away, before Gilbert called out and asked,

"Do I have to come?"

She turned around and smiled, "Of course. I always have more fun when you're with me. That's why I won't leave you."

Gil's heart beat picked up and his face became hot. How was he so lucky to meet a girl like Eliza?

***( A few hours later)***

"Oh shoot!" Felicia said as her and Ludwig walked out of the movie theater. She looked at her watch in disdain. "We have to be back by eight, but it's already seven-forty! It'll be a while before Kiku can come get us and frankly I don't remember where he dropped his off."

Ludwig groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's why I told you we should have gone and seen a short movie. We are breaking the rules and we'll get in trouble with the Headmaster."

Felicia and Ludwig walked down the sidewalk, arguing, before Felicia stopped at the window of a bar. Ludwig gently pulled on her shoulders. "Come on. We _have _to go, Felicia."

"F-Fratello? What the hell is he doing?!" Felicia could see her brother, with a ring of flowers on top of his head, kissing- no- _**making out **_with Antonio. They were in a booth and Antonio was running his hands all over her brother.

"I need to go get him." Felicia said. Before Ludwig could protest, she opened up the door and stomped into the bar, her face blazing hot. She felt awkward for interrupting his make out session, but she couldn't leave him here.

"Fratello!" She screamed. A few people in the bar stopped to stare at her. Antonio jumped off of Lovino, but he missed his step and fell on the floor.

"Ah~ Feli-chan! Te amo! Fusososo!" Antonio slurred.

"You're drunk?! Just how in the hell-" She turned her angry gaze toward Lovino. "You know what screw it! Get your ass up! The school gates will be closing in a few minutes."

Lovino growled at his sister and stood up. He swayed a little side to side and caught the side of the booth with his hand. Ludwig was standing over Antonio as he lay passed out on the ground.

"Excuse me," The bar tender came up and handed Felicia a piece of paper. "This is their bill."

"THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS!?" Felicia yelled. "We can't pay this right now. We are just high school students."

"High school? These young men presented me with an ID."

"Well, idiota, it's fake. My fratello is a sophomore. His boyfriend is a junior."

Ludwig sighed irritably as he slung Antonio over his shoulder and helped Lovino up. He narrowed his eyes at Felicia. "Hurry up. We have to go. The gates are probably closed by now."

"Si." Felicia looked at the bartender apologetically. "Sorry about this! I promise you we will pay back the bill. Cool with you? Grazie?" Felicia quickly grabbed her brother by the arm and ran out of the bar.

_Wow she can run fast._ Ludwig thought.

Ludwig and Felicia, once again, had to navigate their way through New York City. It was harder this time because of the extra people they had with them. Felicia had called Kiku to come pick them up, but the gates were closed. No one could get in or out.

When she called Eliza, she was met with some hopeful news. "We decided to spend the night in a hotel tonight. We can't find Antonio and he won't answer his phone. Neither will Lovi."

"Well, I have them." Felicia replied. "They are drunk and were making out in a bar. Yes, Eliza, making out."

"Seriously?! Come to the hotel near Central Park. I'll meet you at the front door. Our room is big enough so you can share. Then you can give me all the details-"

"Eliza!" Felica shouted into the phone, her face turning scarlet. "N-No! Just meet us out front." When she finished the call, she explained to Ludwig their plans for tonight.

"This is great. You know this is your entire fault, Feli. If we get caught, then you will face the consequences."

"Shut up!" Felicia yelled at him. "Like I care. I just want to rest and get my idiot brother and his boyfriend to bed. I don't need you to make me even angrier, ok? Now, come on."

The two teens walked through the bustling crowds to get to the hotel. It wasn't a long walk. When they got there, Eliza helped Ludwig with Antonio and helped him upstairs.

When they got to their room, she plopped down on the bed. She ignored Gil's laugh, Eliza's squealing, Bella's angry glares at Antonio, and Ludwig's lecture.

She fell asleep.

**A/N: Looks like some trouble next time! Uh Oh! Well, I hope you enjoy. Remember to review. Feedback is always welcome ^.^ **

**Updated; 3/21/13 WOO A GOOD 9 PAGES! **


	7. I'm sorry

**A/N: **

**Everyone I'm very sorry. I'm going through a few problems in my life and I thought writing Fanfiction would help me a little, but it hasn't. I can't focus on my stories and I'm neglecting several of them already. **

**So, until I feel better about a few things, I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus. **

**I hope to be back by late May or early June since it'll be summer and I won't be in school (that's where some of my issues lay). **

**I'm truly sorry everyone. **

**Please forgive me :/ I know it sucks when your favorite story is on hiatus or discontinued -.- **

**~Gray **

**4/11/13 **


End file.
